The Trial of Snadien Jaminson
The Trial of Snadien Jaminson began December 16 2008, to decide the fate of Snadien Jaminson, a scientist who supplied Sorven with sera said to solve a hunger crisis, but mutated their consumers after the new moon due to their ingredient of Luna. Box News covered the event with Candice Stratus reporting from the Sorven City Courthouse. Day 1 After Judge Larry Adams introduced himself, he gave Snadien Jaminson a list of his charges: planning homicide, attempted homicide, gross endangerment to the public, false advertisement, planning genocide, and attempted genocide. Dr. Jaminson pleaded not guilty and claimed that someone else had tampered with his sera to cause the mutations. Dr. Emilia Astrovitch, still with her mutated Majig-a-ma-Angry Kitty, was ordered to the stand where she explained that she works at the North Sorven Institute of Higher Learning and was previously Dr. Jaminson's student assistant when she was 19 years old until he was expelled, by which time she was 22. Judge Adams said it was an unusually long time to be an assistant at the NSIHL as they are appointed for no longer than 2 years, but the Institute saw Dr. Astrovitch as an exemplary student and allowed her to extend her assistance to four years. Judge Adams asked if Dr. Jaminson had taught her despicable things of science, but Dr. Astrovitch called on her attorney Thomas Hayfield to answer. Hayfield explained that Dr. Astrovitch's home and nearby areas had been searched, and no incriminating evidence against her was found. Judge Adams noted that no fingerprints were found on any antidote bottles, and although Hayfield and Dr. Astrovitch claimed that gloves were worn at all times in the interest of safety and because of the cold weather, he demanded that she also be taken into custody. Day 2 During the adjournment, Judge Adams found no evidence that Dr. Jaminson ever attempted to persuade Dr. Astrovitch to cause harm to others. He did find, however, that the handwriting in her notes was not always her own. On December 17, he asked her to recall when she started being suspicious of Dr. Jaminson, which was during her third year of being his assistant when he was unusually irritable and quick to lose his patience with her and the other NSIHL students. Dr. Jaminson did not deny this. Dr. Astrovitch continued to explain that he became cleaner, tidying his papers about current experiments away and keeping the door locked, whereas before it was always open for students to freely examine his work. Other students she was working with heard bits and pieces of information about Dr. Jaminson being unusually interested in biological weapons. Judge Adams asked if they had led her to become interested in biochemical experiments, but Hayfield cut in to remind him that all faculty and students were susceptible to get caught up in the biochemical research phase during those years. She admitted that she did get involved in biochemical research, along with another assistant whose professor was also working on projects with Dr. Jaminson, named Nathan, whose handwriting was amongst her notes. Hayfield gave Judge Adams some notes that Dr. Jaminson had made during the years, which the judge could not understand. Hayfield explained that the files were written entirely in a form of shorthand that the Institute requires all of its high-level researchers to keep confidential information in. A translator, under oath, verified that they were notes Dr. Jaminson kept during the third and fourth year of Dr. Astrovitch being his student, which meant that she, Nathan nor any other student could read them. Day 3 The next day, Bill Shuman was called to the stand, where he explained that Dr. Jaminson was his foot-in-the-door to Box News, his first big story. Dr. Jaminson introduced Shuman to his closest associates, allowed him to interview him on all his positive projects, and then pushed Shuman to a top position in a major news network, which Judge Adams suspected would be so Dr. Jaminson could later take advantage of the newscaster's trust. Shuman met Dr. Astrovitch briefly at a holiday party, and Dr. Jaminson was hoping that she would take a fancy to Shuman. At the time though, she was seeing another young man who Dr. Jaminson wasn't aware of, who Shuman said was a really nice new hire at the Institute, who seemed about his age. The connections that Shuman had to both scientists led to Judge Adams' suspicions. At the party, Dr. Astrovitch did not stick around with Shuman for long and left him to talk to Nathan, who Shuman said did not work long at the Institute anyway. Judge Adams picked up on some plotholes in the stories told by his previous defendant; Dr. Astrovitch had said that Nathan was a student at the Institute and did not work there, and that an Institute worker dating a student was also against the rules of NSIHL. late and Wrecks is confused by the rest of the trial, to be continued later. Category:Events